Midevil Times
by DeathRaven13
Summary: After a Motorcycle Incident, Jaden finds himself in the Middle Ages of Duel Academy. How the heck will he cope with this, especially when everyone says, he's the Prophecy?


**_Gx Midevil Times_**

**Raven: After watching Spongebob "Midevil Moments", I got this idea of a GX story! Hope you like the start! XD**

**Summery: After a bike incident, Jaden finds himself in what seems to be an area back in the Midevil times. With the school turned into a big castle, the Slfier dorm turned into a naive farm, and him beind accused of using magic, can Jaden get out of this? And, what's with this 'Prophecy'?**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(ME)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEE! FOR I AM NOT WORTHY! AND I, DO NOT OWN THEE SHOW THAT THIS STORY IS BETHROTED ON! (o-0 I have NO idea what I just said**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ch1: How He Got Into It_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chazz Princeton was laying on the grass right in the middle of a forest.

"Ah, peace and quiet, no Slifer Slacker to go and bug me, I left my cards back at the dorm, and I'm all alone. Yup, no one to bother-"

"CHAZZ, LOOK OUT!"

Chazz sat up and screamed; Jaden came jumping out of the bushes, riding a blue motorcycle. He quickly scrambled away as Jaden landed on the grass and started zooming through the trees.

"JADEN!" Syrus, Atticus, and Alexis came running out of the bushes. "Hey, Chazz, you okay?" Atticus asked, Chazz was trying to catch his breath.

"Okay? OKAY? DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU? I WAS NEARLY RAN OVER BY THAT SLIFER SLACKER ON HYPER DRIVE! WHAT WAS HE RIDING, A MONSTER TRUCK?"

"No, just Atticus's motorcycle." Syrus pointed out.

"RETHORICAL QUESTION!"

"I guess I shouldn't have given him a try!" Atticus sweatdropped, Alexis glared at him, "Oh no, Atticus, I mean this is Jaden we're talking about. He couldn't possibly make a mistake like turning it on at the highest speed!"

"Are you being sarcastic again, sis?"

"WOO HOO! CHECK ME OUT, OH YEAH, THIS MOTORCYCLE IS GETTING IT'S GAME ON!" Jaden yelled out. "Don't worry, Jay, we're coming!" Syrus called out, "Come on, Chazz!"

"Uh- no thanks, I rather be in a steam room with Atticus and a bunch of old guys wearing speedos, playing cards- then help that Slifer Slacker."

"Wow, really Chazz? I'll go look for a speedo for you right now!"

"Uhh- actually, I think I'll tag along."

"Okay, suit yourself, but beleive me, those old guys play a mean go'fish game!" The 3 looked at him with widened eyes. "Uh-Alexis..."

"Syrus, please, don't ask!" The four then chased after Jaden. Crowler and Sheppered were helping Dorothy with a giant wooden board.

"And, what do we need this for again?" Sheppered asked Crolwer. Crowler just scratched his head, "Uhh- there was a certain incident with the girls dorm."

"Yeah, seems like someone was trying to steal the girl's make up supplies!" Dorothy pointed out, "They left a huge hole in the wall!"

* * *

**Obelisk Blue Dorm**

"Hey! Someone took my purple sparkeling lip stick!"

"Someone took my powder kit!"

"Someone took my eye liner!"

* * *

"Yes, must have been- some kind of bomer!" Crolwer shrugged. Dorothy and Sheppered placed the board against the back of the truck, making the sort of a ramp thing. Unknown to them, Jaden was heading there way.

"HEY, DOROTHY, CROWLER- GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Jaden came zooming out of the trees.

"What is that Slifer Salcker doing on a motorcycle?"

"I think I'll get out of the way if I were you!" Sheppered suggested, as the three quickly ran away from the motorcycle. "WOOHOO!" Jaden went jumping off the board, and into the air, VERY HIGH.

"ALRIGHT, THIS IS AWESOME, I NEVER WENT FLYING IN MIDAIR BEFORE!" Jaden yelled out loud. It then hit him, "Wait, I can't FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-" Jaden came crashing down REALLY fast. And I mean REALLY fast.

* * *

**Jaden's POV**

* * *

"Must thou wake up?" I heard a familiar voice say. I sloly started opening my eyes, "Oh, my head, what did I fall off of? A helicopter?" I held my head in pain.

"What does thou speak of this, helaycooptar?". I turned to the side to see Syrus! Wait, it WAS Syrus, but at the same time- it wasn't. He had this weird get up, ragged up shirt and pants, and he was holding a rake.

"Hey, Sy, what's with the get up?" I asked, standing up.

"Sy? Who does thou speakith this Sy? I'm am the naive of the fellow King Sheppered himself! I'm Sir Syrus!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sy, whatever helps you sleep at night!" I said, I started stretched my back, "Now, what happend to duel academy, Sir Syrus?"

"Thou talkith strangely, this is the land of Shepperdlay De Aggitoga!"

"Say what?"

"THOU IS AS STUPID AS THE ONE EYED WEASEL! This is The Land of Sheep!"

"Sheep? Come on, Sy, is that the best name you guys can come up with?"

"Thou is as picky, and besides, thee cannot think of a better name!"

"Yeah, sure- whatever- now, were's the dorm?"

"Dorm? What Dose thou speakith off, this dorm?"

"Come on Syrus, don't play dumb with me!"

"If thou is speakith about thee farm house, then thou is right behindith!" Syrus pointed behind him.

"Man, you're starting to speak some weird lingo." I siad, as I started walking pass him. I froze when I saw what he was ponting too.

"NO WAY! SYRUS, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Infornt of me- wasn't the dorm at all!- it, was a barn? It was the same size as the dorm I know of- but it was fully red, and there was this huge barn door opened- I can see all the animals and stuff.

"Thou is strange, is thou must be a fickely foreigner!" Syrus spoke.

"Man, Sy, you're hurting my brain! What's going on here? Were's the dorm, were's the academy, were am I?"

"Thou speakith, weridly for sure. Must I take thee to King Sheppered thyself?" Syrus walked up to me.

"Syrus!" We jumped and turned around, to see- BASTIEN? He was wearing those funky ballon pants, with those matching shirts, and the fancy puffy hat with a feather.

"Yo, Bastien, what's with the weird get up?" I asked.

"How dare dose thou speakith rudely to thy Duke Bastien!" Syrus scolded me.

"Indeed, thou has just rudely submitted hismelf thy. You must know me as, Duke of the Kingdom of Sheep, I serve the king with great respect. And you should to, nave." Bastien scolded me also. Man, I was right- the swanky foreign accent dose fit him!

"Riiight- I don't know what's going on here. Are you guys putting up a fancy play of some kind, because the get up is like- to middle aged?" I asked," Whatever is going on, I'm up for a duel!" I took out my cards, "Anyone got a duel disc handy?".

They both gasped.

"What? Is that a No, in foreigners?" I joked.

"Thou has the cursed cards of duelith!" Bastien gasped.

"Duelith? Nice name, Bastien!"

"Thou must be a servant of the evil wizard- and you, Syrus, have been keeping him a secret! Now thou both of thee must go see the king!" Bastien clapped his hands, "Gaurds!" Then a bunch knights came in, surrounding me and Syrus.

"Wow," I looked at their shiney spears, "Nice props guys, what is it made off? Shiney Plastic?"

"Shiney plastic of death!" Syrus choked, stepping a little closer to me.

"What has thou put upon thee now? Now thee have to go to see King Shepperd!"

"I was wondering this- but why did you give the part of king to Shepperd?" I asked.

"Thou should watch what your saying," Bastien clapped his hands one more time, "Now, take thee to the dungeon!"

"No- not the dungeon- Dou must be anywere but the dungeon!" Syrus started crying. The knights chained us up.

"Wow, these chains feel so real!" I said. The knights then led us to this fancy big stone building. Wow, who knew Duel Academy had such great prop talent!

* * *

**End of Jaden's POV**

* * *

Jaden and Syrus were thrown into a dungeon, "Wow, since when did Duel Academy have this room?" Jaden acknowledged.

"Now thou must have a nice life, for now!" They heard a masked face say, before he closed the door shut. Jaden started walking around the dungeon.

"Wow- nice props and stuff, how come no one told me about this play? I would have made an awesome horse!" Jaden said.

"We'll be lucky if thou makes it to the next century!" Syrus cried. They then heard horrible music.

It was- It was- It was!

_**

* * *

**_

**Raven: YUP:D I HAVE TO KEEP THESE CHAPTERS SHORT! SO I ENDED IT HERE! So who's the person making the horrible noise? READ AND REVIEW AND ILL CONTINUE, REMEMBER, MORE REVIEWS, MORE CHANCE OF ME UPDATING!**

**If you count how I typed "Thee", "Speakith", "Naive" or "Dou" misspelled, please, don't ban the story because of that. I have NO idea how to spell those "Middle Aged" Words. If anyone here can tell me how you spell them, then I'll glady change it!**


End file.
